Blueheart's Story
by sonicgirl10219
Summary: FireClan, a clan of loners inspired by the original clans of the books, need a medicine cat. A loner arrives and struggles to fit in with the others, who face a dark future without her.
1. Chapter 1

~~Authors Note~~

Yay! New Warriors fanfic! If you want a cameo for your cat, put it in the reviews/comments.

* * *

The golden rays of the sunset shined on her pelt as she raced down the rocky hill. Several cats followed the she-cat, fur spiked with mud. Quickly, she ran into a stone hollow. The other cats followed and snarled. "Nowhere to run now, kitty!" She backed up to the wall and smiled. Waiting on the top of the wall, were many cats, their eyes gleaming with victory.

They jumped down and ambushed the mud-soaked cats. Fighting broke out among them. Meanwhile, the female cat watched silently, as if waiting for something to happen. She looked to the sky and yowled, "FireClan is victorious!" The stars glittered as if speaking their approval. The yelling of the fighting cats soon died down. The mud cats were soaked in the blood of both themselves and the attackers. "You have won this time." The bigger cat mewed faintly and limped away, his other cats following.

The group known as FireClan looked up to the black and white she-cat. "Moonstar, what does StarClan say?" She tilted her head and closed her eyes in thought. "We still walk alone. StarClan has turned their back on us." Several gasps came from the group. A simple look from Moonstar silenced them. "We are strong. Now let's go back to camp." She led the group into the thin layer of trees that marked one f their borders. They walked past the bare, sand covered land and entered within sight of the camp.

A few cats were standing at the entrance, pulling honey-covered feathers from their fur. "Flametail!" At the call of his name, the ginger warrior glanced up from licking his pelt. "Tell Stormfeather to meet me in my den." Flametail stood up and nodded, heading off into camp. The group of cats entered after him. Moonstar flicked her tail and dismissed the cats. She trotted to her den, which laid in a cave with the entrance covered by thin vines. Inside waited a grey and black striped tabby.

He bowed his head to Moonstar as she came in. "Stormfeather." She purred and sat in her moss and feather bed. Stormfeather sat in front of her, waiting. Moonstar mewed. "We need a medicine cat. Our recent battles with LakeClan have injured our cats more, and Dovefang is already busy with her kits. I know StarClan isn't with us, but we should try to keep this clan together." Stormfeather sighed. "Do you remember that loner we met on our way to here?" Her face grew serious and her neck fur bristled. "Sky isn't coming back, no matter how desperate we are. She is a traitor to us and the original clans."

Stormfeather glanced around. "So..um..what if she did come back..?" Her gaze narrowed. "What if she did-" A yowl from outside interrupted her. She marched outside, Stormfeather following. A white and blue she-cat stood in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the den. Moonstar jumped down and stood in front of her. "What are you doing here Sky!?"

Sky backed up a few pawsteps. Stormfeather came to beside Sky. "We need a medicine cat and Sky is our only choice. She's amazing." Sky blushed a bit and flinched at the glare from Moonstar. She hissed through her teeth. "We don't need her. Now send her off before I claw her ears into shreds." All of the other cats in he clearing stopped and stared at them. Moonstar leaped at Sky with her claws extended.

A scream soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Authors Notes~~

Shorter chapter this time. Remember, I do this in my free time. Expect short updates over longer periods of time.

**_"Shoutout to Emily0130! Thanks for my first review, ever!"_**

* * *

"Stop!" A yowl came from the behind her, stopping Moonstar, her claws a mouse length from Sky's neck. Dovefang stood at the entrance of the nursery, her two kits peeking out from behind her. "What are you doing? This isn't what the Clans are about!" She glared at Moonstar, eyes filled with disbelief.

The smallest kit mewed, going under Dovefang's feet. "Don't be a foxheart." The other cats in the clearing looked at the kit with surprise. Flametail murmured to Berrypaw, "That's what we get for letting Leafkit learn about ShadowClan."

Moonstar quickly glanced at Sky and sheathed her claws, backing up a few pawsteps. Sky got up cautiously, keeping her gaze fixed on the black and white she-cat that was their leader. "I'm sorry..." Moonstar's voice was slightly hoarse as she kept her eyes on the ground, bowing her head to Sky.

Stormfeather stood beside the she-cat and spoke, "When we made this clan, of loners and rouges, we agreed to honor what we learned from the lake cats. If we really want to become FireClan, we need to change." He looked up at the sky, moonlight shining in his blue eyes. "StarClan does not walk these skies. However, other cats do." His gaze went to Sky. "We need a medicine cat to make sense of what these cats say, should they reveal themselves." Stormfeather padded over to Moonstar. "Sky is staying here, for the good of the clan."

Moonstar matched his gaze and nodded. "Sky may stay as medicine cat if she wishes, even if she killed Ashthorn." Her statement earned several looks of sorrow from her clanmates. Sky joined them, bowing her head. "I promise, I will make myself worthy of your trust." Sky padded off towards the herb-scented den, leaving Stormfeather and Moonstar by themselves, the other cats having gone to sleep.

Moonstar swiftly bounded up to her den. "Moonstar?" She glanced down at him, purring. "Tomorrow, it begins." Moonstar walked into her nest and laid down, falling asleep instantly. Stormfeather sighed and walked to the warriors den, entering and laying into his nest. "I hope so." His eyes closed as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
